Feather Magic
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben is teased for his sloppy work, Rachel and Sasha call Jocu to cheer him up with his latest tickle tactic. But he takes the girls along for the ride!


**guestsurprise and I have done it again! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sasha and Rachel just walked in from the greatest night ever. They had a great bash with the family and were enjoying each other's company so much. So much in fact that they almost missed Ben.

"Ben!" Sasha smiled.

"Oh uh…yes?" He asked, seemingly distracted.

"Ben, are you alright?" Rachel asked, now going and sitting down by him.

"No. I mean yes! Yes, I'm great." Ben said, now about to stand.

"Wait a minute Ben! Where are you going?" Sasha said, now gently grabbing his arm.

"Guys, I'm fine." Ben insisted.

"Well, at least watch a movie with us," Rachel said, now turning on the TV.

"Wait don't!" Ben pleaded. But it was too late. When the TV was turned on, there were loads of people laughing and mocking Ben for how he recently "saved" a family. In reality, Ben almost demolished the building in alien form and when he came out in human form, they accused him of being the sloppiest hero in the world!

"He can't even save a person!"

"What a loser!"

"He's just a little boy!" Another one sneered.

Sasha and Rachel were shocked, but had no time to react as Ben jumped up and turned off the TV. And without a word, he left the room.

"BEN WAIT!" Sasha pleaded.

"We didn't mean to make it worse!" Rachel added sadly. But he was halfway down the hallway.

"No wonder he was so depressed!" Sasha said.

"And now we only made him feel even worse than before." Rachel groaned.

"We can fix this! We just need some help!" Sasha said, now grinning evilly.

"Oh…from anyone in particular?" Rachel grinned deviously.

"I'm thinking a tall, red, and wonderful buddy that specializes in the best tickling techniques ever!"

"I was thinking the same thing! Let's call him!"

"JOCU!" They both yelled together.

Within seconds, they heard a whistling through the trees outside their window.

"You called?" A deep voice smiled from behind them. Both girls spun around and hugged him as he pulled them to his side.

"Jocu! So glad you're here!" Sasha grinned.

"I am always happy to see you both; what can I do for you?" He grinned.

"It's Ben. He's been so sad and it's no wonder…everyone has been making fun of him from his recent mission," Rachel responded.

"Oh?" Jocu said, now looking concerned.

"Yes, it broke his heart. Now he doesn't want to be bothered at all." Sasha said strongly.

"And we can't have him feeling like this all day!"

"And he won't be. I will take care of this," Jocu said. "Show me where he is."

Both girls nodded and showed him to where Ben was lifting weights in the gym. They could see him looking beyond depressed; he looked absolutely terrible.

"No, no this won't do." Jocu said, now walking over to Ben. "Ben?"

Ben almost dropped his weights when he saw the large red titan standing above him.

"J-Jocu; it's been a while." Ben smiled weakly.

"You look tired and worn out Ben. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Jocu." Ben said, now trying to stand.

"Now wait a second there buddy; you're coming with me." Jocu said, now helping him stand and gently grabbing his shoulders.

"Jocu please. I just want to be alone! I don't want to be tickled!" Ben pleaded.

"Ben, trust me. I want to help you." Jocu said with a gentle smile, now whisking him away from the room. Both Rachel and Sasha laughed, now seeing Jocu whisk him away!

"That was a great plan!" Sasha grinned.

"Of course. But what is a tickle party without all of my guests?" A deep voice responded from behind them. Both girls' eyes widened as they turned and looked behind them.

"Jocu?! You're here to help Ben! It's not us that need cheering up!" Rachel said as she and Sasha began walking backwards and the prince was walking towards them.

"No one can have too much cheering up," He grinned evilly, now pouncing on them and holding them to his chest.

"J-Jocu! Let us go!" Rachel pleaded.

"Shhh, you two. Sit back and enjoy the ride," He smiled, now snapping his fingers and whisking them away.

An hour later…

When both girls opened their eyes, they saw Ben was sleepily trying to wake up.

"W-What happened?" He groaned.

"Wake up sleepy heads," came a gentle chuckle. All three turned and saw Jocu standing with his hands behind his back with a series of beautiful feathers laying out on a table. The feathers were shining and beautiful. They were gold, blue, red, green, pink and purple!

"What is this Jocu?" Ben asked, now a bit worried. They all looked at him with deep concern. For Ben not to be ranting and yelling in anger, they knew he was depressed!

"Ben, I'm going to use these feathers on you and the girls. I want to see you smile again." Jocu soothed to his friend.

"We all do Ben." Sasha said, now turning and looking at Ben.

"Guys, I said I'm fine!" Ben said, now feeling the bed grab them and restrain them! "HEY!"

"Jocu!" Rachel squeaked.

"What's happening?!" Sasha yelled.

"But you're not ok Ben. No matter…you will be when I am through with you," Jocu grinned, now gently picking up three green feathers and tossing it at them. The feathers immediately wrapped against them and began wiggling against them as the bed made room for the feathers to wiggle in.

"GAH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHLP!" Ben begged.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IS THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIS?!" Sasha laughed.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Rachel gasped, tears running down her face.

"Those green feathers are masters of trapping and tickling. I call them my tickle serpents!" Jocu laughed, now almost doubling over by seeing them thrash around.

"OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ben pleaded, now trying to get away from the large green feather surrounding him.

"OHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed crazily.

"Alright release them. It's time for my other specialties." Jocu smiled, now looking at the other feathers with great anticipation.

"I will not be tickle tortured anymore!" Ben tried to pull himself up, as did Rachel and Sasha. But the green feathers were holding them down good.

"Hm, you three are putting up a fight." Jocu said. "No matter, my bed will fix that."

The bed used it's covers to pull Ben and the girls down. Then brushed it's fluffy fabric against them.

"Huh?! Uh..." Ben groaned. "What's...happening?" He yawned.

"Jocu's bed..." Rachel said tiredly. "It...makes humans...sleepy..."

Sasha yawned a big yawn, her eyes were dropping.

"I won't...fall a...sleep..." Ben struggled, trying to keep his eyes open.

Jocu looked surprised. "This calls for drastic measures." Jen took out a glowing purple feather. "This slumber feather will do the trick!" He brushed the feather over Sasha's face.

Sparkly magic fell over Sasha's eyes and she fell fast asleep.

He did the same to Rachel. A few swipes and she was out like a light.

Jocu grinned to Ben. "Sleepy time, Ben." He tickled Ben's face with the luminous feather.

Ben felt his entire body shut down. He felt EXTREMELY sleepy. He closed his eyes and started snoring.

* * *

"A-A-ACHOO!" Ben sneezed.

"Wakey, wakey." Jocu giggled, holding a red feather. He gave Rachel and Sasha a few tickles under the noses.

"ACHOO!"

A-ACHOO!"

Ben, Rachel and Sasha were now strapped down to a giant torture table.

"The fun isn't over yet." Jocu grinned.

"NO! No more tickling, Jocu!" Ben snapped. "You let me out of here or I'm gonna-"

Jocu brushed the red feather down Ben's arm. Ben looked shocked, then he smiled. "Ooooh...that feels good..."

With his extra arms, he brushed the same magic red feathers against Rachel and Sasha's arms and shoulders. The feathers felt hot, but soothing at the same time, like a hot towel treatment.

The sisters hummed with pleasure.

"These are massage feathers." said Jocu. "They warm up and soothe your muscles."

"It's wonderful..." Rachel sighed.

"Mm-hmmmm..." hummed Sasha.

Ben was feeling relaxed alright. "This is nice." he said. "But I don't think-"

Jocu pulled away the feathers. "Is that doubt I hear in your voice, Ben?" he asked playfully. "I think someone still needs a good laugh!"

"WHAT?! No! No! I didn't mean that!" Ben said hastily.

"I won't hear of it." Jocu took out three sparkling pink feathers. "I've always wanted to try these!"

To their surprise, the feathers floated all on their own! Two of them went for Rachel and Sasha's stomachs, but the feathers phased through their skin and started wiggling!

"AAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed. "WHAHAHAT'S WITH THIS FEATHER?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha couldn't even speak.

"They're seeking feathers." Jocu said. "They find your tickle spot and actually tickle it on the inside!"

"Tickle on the inside?!" Ben gasped. He watched the Jocklin sisters laugh endlessly with their tickle spots tormented.

Jocu sent two seeking feathers on Ben. They wiggled themselves deep into his armpits.

Even worse, another one dug into his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THESE FEATHERS ARE MURDER!" Ben screamed.

"Ah, such sweet, ticklish laughter." Jocu mused.

Ben, Rachel and Sasha laughed and howled with laughter. They begged Jocu to stop, they were already in tears.

Jocu then snapped his fingers and the pink feathers stopped. They returned to the table of feathers and he freed his friends.

"Feeling better?" asked Jocu.

"Yeah..." all three of them sighed.

"Especially you, Ben?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah,"

"Remember, Ben. If you dwell on something that makes you sad, you'll always be sad. You don't no want to be sad forever, don't you?"

Ben shook his head.

"Being happy is important, Ben. It makes you feel good about yourself and how to live life. And after all you've done protecting Earth and keeping people safe, you're entitled to a little happiness." Jocu smiled.

And Ben smiled to. "Thanks, buddy." He gave Jocu a big hug.

"I'm sleepy, Jocu." Sasha rubbed her eyes.

Jocu chuckled. "Guess it's back to the bed."

The prince returned everyone to his bed. And this time, they didn't resist.

"Let the bed's magic soothe you." said Jocu.

The bed worked it's soothing magic and the three friends were asleep in seconds.

And for once, Ben was glad to Ben brought here. Thanks to Jocu, his spirit was lifted yet again.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: How did I do, guestsurprise? Also, I was wondering if we could work on something different next time :)**


End file.
